Even Angels Fall
by HerondalesAreHot
Summary: Yet another all-human high school story. Clary has always had Jonathan and Jace to annoy, protect and love her in a brotherly way. When feelings change, people change. Will they still be there for her when she needs them most? AU/AH Clace/Sizzy/Malec/Jaia
1. Chapter 1

"JACE BLOODY WAYLAND!"

A cackle of laughter formed at his lips at the sight of the angry girl but he sucked it back as he noticed her face was as red as her hair. Clary Fray was his best friend's little sister and she looked just about ready to kill him. Her eyes shone with the pits of hell and she glared those deadly fires directly into his skull – even if it was quite a few inches she had to look up. His golden eyes widened as those intense green ones got angrier and angrier. Slowly he raised his hands in surrender and backed away, one step at a time.

"Clary. Clary, don't do this. I'm sorry you can have your book back just don't –" but his protest was cut off mid sentence as another ridiculously sweet and high pitched screech emanated from the small girl in front of him.

"Jonathan!" Clary wailed, in a tormented voice. Her eyes welled up with tears as her older brother came bounding down the stairs. Jace froze as his friend studied the pair, looking between the two to decipher the problem.

"Jace stole my book," she pouted, her bottom lip jutting out, making her seem so much more innocent then the devil she was. Jon turned on his friend a look of incredulousness in his eyes.

"Why?" His voice sounded more irritated then angry so Jace grinned that beautiful grin before chucking the book at Clary's head. Both boys were on the floor laughing as the girl snatched it from the floor and stormed up to her room. _Stupid idiots,_ she thought angrily_, gonna kill them. _She took her anger out on the stairs, tramping her way to her room as the laughter slowly faded.

Jace and Jon had been inseparable since grade eight. Both boys had been new to the school but both had instantly become popular. With their good looks and arrogant demeanours, they instantaneously became mates. Jace spent every waking minute making Clary's life hell. Annoying her non-stop, teasing her to no end and pestering her when he got bored. He was another older brother she had to deal with; she never had signed up for this. But still, he had his perks. Attractiveness aside, when it came to school both her brothers never failed in protecting her from the likes of Kaelie Fae, the school bitch. Contemplating the evil ways to torture the two downstairs, Clary slumped onto her bed managing to slam her head on the bedpost on the way. A loud crack echoed through the room and she let out a groan of pain. Giving up on her disastrous attempts of vengeance, she instead called Simon. Simon had been her best friend for as long as she could remember and naturally he was on speed dial.

"May the fourth be with you." The greeting set of a trigger in Clary's mind.

"Shit! I forgot! I'm a failure to nerdlings and fangirls everywhere," she moaned into the phone. Her mood lifted as Simon's infectious laughter rang through the phone. They chatted for a while but finally the sound of Call Of Duty: Black Ops made it's way up to her room and she couldn't take the thought of being stuck in the house alone.

"Wanna come over?"

"I'm on my way. Be there in ten," Simon's reply came through. Hanging up, she attempted to read more of her book but the constant sound of bullets being fired was kind of hard to ignore when in the middle of The Fault In Our Stars. Giving up, she stormed down the stairs in a rage and just when she opened her mouth to start a rant, she managed to trip down the last three steps and a muffled cry came from her mouth as she landed face first on the wooden floorboards. The boys turned and stared at her like she was an alien who had just appeared in their house.

"Honestly Clary, I don't know a less coordinated person in the world," her older brother taunted. She lay there until the doorbell rang. The cool seeping into her arms and legs in the humid night.

When Simon finally did arrive, Clary raced from her position now on her brother's beanbag to the front door. Gracefully as she tried, she still managed to stub her toe on the TV cabinet setting off yet another burst of hysterics in the boys. Flinging open the heavy wooden door she tackled Simon in a bear hug before pulling him inside and leading him to the kitchen.

"Rat boy," Jace acknowledged with a slight incline of his head in Simon's direction while Jonathan chose the more hostile approach of burning holes in Simon's brain. Walking into the pantry Clary noticed Simon looked quite rattled so pulled out blue food dye and a cake mix. Percy Jackson loved blue food and therefore the two nerds loved blue food as every book nerd does.

"You okay?" Clary's question was directed towards Simon but she kept her gaze fixed on the blue food dye, mixing it in with the blend of the cake.

"Your brother hates me," he muttered. She saw the looks Jon gave her best friend but she had no reasoning behind his actions; maybe he was just overprotective.

The cake was burnt when they took it out of the oven. They had gotten caught up in a rather chivalrous debate about the use of angels in Supernatural; needless to say Clary took the positive side as she always did. Picking off the crumbs from the plate their cake rested on, Clary heard rowdy voice drift into the kitchen from where only her brother and Jace had sat an hour ago. She looked at the clock – 10:30pm there was no way Jon had invited people around now but she wouldn't put it past Jace to spring a 'gathering' on her when she looked like she had just dived head first into a trashcan. Regarding her reflection in the oven door, Clary straightened her loose sea blue singlet that clung to what little curves she had and attempted at making her bike shorts look a little longer as she pulled her radical curls up into a messy bun, struggling to control them. A few stray red flames fell around her face and she decided to give up on her futile endeavours and instead put on a smile. It seemed genuine enough but just for good measure she decided to wait ten seconds simply staring at Simon. This gave her the hoped reaction, as he turned a shade brighter than her hair and nervously wringing his hands, his eyes flitting everywhere but Clary's. His cheeks fuming while laughter bubbled from her lips, she grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the fated doom that beheld them in the other room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace's POV

Clary's childish laughter echoed down the hall and Jace grinned to himself as she appeared in the doorway, Simon trailing behind her a little less enthusiastic. Her head spun towards him as her wild red hair fanned out before settling around her shoulders; her full rosy lips opened in a surprised 'o' shape as a little yelp escaped her lips as she dove behind Rat Boy. The geek seemed confused and intently studied the crowd that was assembled in the small lounge room. When his eyes widened and he spun towards his petrified friend, Jace's laugh cackled out, the sound melting into the noise of the gathered crowd.

Clary's POV

She had seen Jace's smile, mischief glinting in those golden eyes. She should've known he would pull something like this; she looked like a dishrag and here in her lounge room was the one boy who could ever make her swoon and of course, Jace knew it. Clary's head spun as she replayed the image of the jet-black hair, sleeked back, being flipped across his forehead before his endless black eyes settled on her. His hard gaze had raked over her once and the Sebastian Verlac had smirked a cruel, hard twist of his mouth and let out a bark of laughter at the sight of a dishevelled Clarissa Fray before at last allowing his attention to be drawn towards the crowd of admirers that threatened to suffocate his personal space. She had ducked behind Simon's back but when he attempted to ask her what had happened, her throat had closed up and tears sprang to her eyes. She pushed through the thick mob, shoving her way towards the stairs when a strong, calloused hand shot out and grabbed at her thin arm. Jonathan gave her a wary look before he engulfed her in his arms.

"Don't let anyone have sex in your bed." He smiled half-heartedly and Clary returned it before running up the steps two at a time. She matched her footsteps to the beat of the music that now played below, its heavy base, vibrating through the carpeted floors of the hall. She sucked in air, inhaling deeply before exhaling shakily, trying to get her breathing under control. Her door came into view and as she twisted the handle, opening the heavy door, her eyes grew to the size of saucepans as she observed the scene in her room. On her bed lay two guys, one had the hair of Sebastian but his muscular back was softer in the way he held himself as the sparkly, rainbow that was the other boy placed kisses on his face and neck, drawing moans and sighs out of the stronger male. Clary cleared her throat a little louder than intended and the pair sprang apart, awkwardly greeting her from separate ends of the bed.

"My brother told me to not let anyone do… _that_ on my bed," she gestured to her bed, the pillows and quilt cover not looking so inviting as they had in her mind only seconds before.

"Sorry darling, Alec here was simply too overwhelmed by my presence, he could not help but indulge just a little," the rainbow one replied.

"Magnus!" The other, Alec, snapped at his boyfriend. Magnus dropped a flirty wink as he ushered his partner out of the room, leaving Clary laughing nervously but shaking slightly at the encounter.

It took her a while to settle her thoughts before her artistic spirit took over. Her hand flew over the page at surprising speed. Flourishes of colour littered the ages like blemishes on fine porcelain skin. The side of her tiny hand was marked a dirty grey from the smudges she had made on her lead pencil. She let all her emotion pour into this one picture. Her anger at Jace for inviting _him_ when he clearly enjoyed her flustered state. The amused look Sebastian had given her with the eyes of both a demon and angel at once. Her mum for never being there and her dad. Her movement stopped as shivers hit her spine, a chill settling over the room. There was no room for him in her thoughts or her life. A sigh of – she wasn't sure: relief, regret, longing, and shame? – Escaped her pink lips as her eyelids drooped until she was fully engulfed in the darkness of sleep.

Jace's POV

'Claarryyy,' he muttered softly, shaking her shoulder slightly to wake her. Clary's eyelashes fluttered and soon she was looking at him with dazzling emerald eyes. She looked stunning and yet that stupid Verlac had made her feel like a piece of shit. Jace had watched the way his sight had raked over her before a sly snicker had crossed his ugly face. Clary had fled to her bedroom and Jace had wanted to hold her close and whisper to her everything he knew she wanted to hear from Sebastian. A flurry of movement pulled Jace back to reality as a startled Clary, flew into a sitting position, as opposed to that awkward and uncomfortable neck crane she had going on her desk. He laughed slightly as her eyes narrowed; glaring at him with such ferocity he was sure if this were the animal kingdom he would be dead. He took a seat on her bed and watched as she sighed in content before propping her feet up on his bent knees, the way they had done it for years.

'I'm sorry,' he muttered.

'What was that?' He soaked up the deliciousness of her voice, savouring the warmth it spread in his heart. A sly grin spread across his face as he repeated his apology, adding dramatics this time to make her laugh. He through himself on the floor at her feet, clasping his hands in front of him in a begging gesture.

"Oh Clary, sweet one, I am in deep sorrow for the pain I caused you in inviting that ignorant, douche lord of the things I call my species, tonight. I was wrong to do so. Forgive me oh merciful one!" She looked at him stunned before slipping off her chair sideways to land on the floor beside him. Her hand was clasped over her stomach, grappling at what little skin was there. Her breath came in uneven and raspy gasps as she struggled to contain her hysterics.

"That was overwhelming,' she managed between breaths and it brought a crooked grin to Jace's face to think he had caused her to smile like that. After he made her hurt the way she had. Damn.

'Coming downstairs?' His question hung in the air like some unwanted force held it there.

'Is… is he… umm. Is he,' she stumbled over he words. Jace shook his head vigorously.

'No no he's gone. And he ain't coming back anytime soon.

Clary groaned.

'What did you do?' Her palm found her face and repeatedly slapped her forehead. Jace laughed as a single spot turned as red as her hair.

'Jonathan. What did _Jonathan _do.'

Her face was priceless. She knew what her brother was capable of but what him and Jace could do together was ten times worse. She knew that too. A loud giggle emanated from downstairs. The high-pitched voice of Kaelie floated through Clary's open door. She shivered and automatically he flung an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to his chest. She shivered again in his arms and a smirk formed on his face but was soon wiped away by a powerful slap to his chest. He gazed down at Clary, her face blushing to camouflage her hair, her lip jutted out and her eyes were narrowed. He could imagine the steam pouring from her ears in fat, billowing louds as he laughed.

'Kaelie stayed. So did Isabelle. I think Maia and Jordan are down there too,' he whispered to her as though it was a personal secret. She sighed and stood, pulling away from Jace much to his annoyance. She spun towards him and stood there; one hip cocked out to the side, hand resting there. The other outstretched towards him. He took her slender hand in his own giant, calloused one. And then she hauled him to his feet with so much strength; he didn't expect to go crashing into her wall. She giggled but hid it well behind her hand as Jace's grin returned, his head shaking his hair out of his eyes. They made their way down the carpeted flight of stairs, shoving each other with their elbows and when they rounded the corner before the kitchen she spun, her hair on fire, and poked her tongue out at him like she had when they were thirteen. Then she straightened herself and walked into the room, an air of confidence around her.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary's POV

Walking into the room, Clary's confidence wavered slightly but she continued her strides to the couch where she flop down next to Isabelle Lightwood, one of Clary's best friends. That is apart from Simon, of course. Isabelle is like a supermodel, so the complete opposite of Clary. Her raven coloured hair falls loosely past her shoulders to her mid back, dead straight of course compared to Clary's frizz. She slumps into Isabelle in exasperation as she continually flirts with Simon. Honestly, they should just get together already, it's plain obvious they're into each other! Last year, Simon was nice enough to taste Izzy's soup. He gagged but held it down, so that was proof enough the lengths he would go to just to prove his love.

Clary's eyes roll over to Jonathan who has a giggling Kaelie tucked under his arm. She flicks her long blond hair over her shoulder, fluttering her eyelashes in his direction. Clary has to stifle her laughter in Izzy's shoulder but a hysterical gasp of air escapes her lungs and Jon smirks in his little sister's direction at the ridiculous slut next to him. Besides, Clary thought she was Jace's plaything? Meh, they all change so quickly. One moment Jon's screwing them then they get passed down the line. Jace, to Tyler, to Isaac, to whomever else wants them. The poor girls, they honestly don't understand how useless Clary's older brother found them. At this Clary snorts and rolls off the couch intending on hitting the hard carpeted floor but instead landing on the golden boy who had followed her into the room and sat down on the floor below her. She lands with a thud in his lap and immediately scrambles to get away but it's too late.

"Clary, why so eager?" Jonathan's words make Clary's blush deepen. Everyone lets out snickers and rounds of wolf whistles until Izzy and Maia start whacking them over their enormously huge arrogant heads. She sends a grateful look to each of them and resumes her struggle against Jace's strong arms, which have wrapped themselves around her waist, pinning her to his chest.

"Jon! Get your paedophilic best friend off me!" Clary screams at her brother but he just laughs and so Jace takes the opportunity to tickle her sides, like he did when they were eight. Clary hisses and claws at his hands but escape is futile. Finally she lets out a grumpy sigh and crosses her arms over her chest.

'That's better, be a good Clary now Red,' he whispers in her ear and so Clary rams an elbow into his stomach, winding him. She smiles victoriously and slumps back into his chest.

The night seems longer by the second as Jordan talks about basketball and football with Jace and Jon. When they bring up ghosts of girlfriends past, Kaelie gets pouty and Maia whacks her boyfriend's arm repeatedly until he smiles at her, ruffling her braids and kissing her quite passionately.

"Get a room!" Everyone yells at them and throws cushions while Izzy and Clary smile. Maia had been infatuated with Jordan since grade three and now she finally had him. If anything ever happened to them, Izzy would flip her shit. She was already planning there wedding. And knowing Isabelle Lightwood, it would be quite extravagant! Clary's eyelids begin to droop even though she had just had probably three hours sleep. Her mum was coming home tomorrow but they will still have to clean up the mess left from the party. She lets her eyes close but sleep doesn't take her easily because Clary's suddenly hyper aware of Jace's heartbeat under her ear and his arms wrapped around her. Dammit. She gulps shakily and attempts to sleep but Jace's chest vibrates with laughter as he notices her, tucked into him like a child.

"Red, tired are we?"

"Shut up," Clary retorts, whacking her hand flimsily against his chest. "Unless you know a way to keep me awake then let me sleep!" She snuggles deeper into his chest.

"Darling, I know many ways I can keep you awake."

She blushes bright red and hides her face in his chest as Jon shrieks "Okay, that's enough of that!" And looks at Jace with eyes that promise death. Jordan lets out a low whistle as Clary blinks her eyes open to death glare him.

"Honestly Morgenstern's' and their looks of death," he shuddered scooting behind Maia to use her as a shield.

"Jordan, you realise you are cowering from a red headed midget, right?" Clary spins on Simon; Simon who was supposed to be her friend. Mouth agape, she lunges at him, a ferocious look on my face. Clary attacks him with punches to his chest and arms while he laughs under her weight. When she's too tired to continue, Clary curls up beside Isabelle, glad to have escaped her jail cell of Jace's arms.

"That's why I'm cowering, Lewis." Jordan laughs. Then everyone is laughing and it's like they are all friends, even Kaelie who was death glaring Clary while she was next to – I mean on top of- Jace.

"Can we play spin the bottle?" Kaelie's tinkling voice reverberates around the room.

"No," Clary snorts.

"Why not?" Her eyes narrow at the small but determined redhead.

"Because it's another way for you to shove your tongue down my brother's throat and that is something I would rather not see," Clary smiles sweetly.

Her face contorts into a murderous expression and it's aimed at her beau's younger sibling. Jon scrambles to recover the situation. He sprints to the kitchen and Clary resumes a conversation with Simon about Percy Jackson and how they were to recreate his blue birthday. When Jon returns, a glass bottle in hand, a circle forms but Clary remains on the couch with her friends. He places the bottle in the centre of the mishap circle, returning to his spot next to Kaelie.

"Who wants to go first?" Kaelie pounces on the bottle, batting her eyelashes at Jon and making everyone want to vomit. Her perfectly manicured nails grip the glass daintily and spin. It seems to go on forever but finally it stops. And Clary spills with laughter. Simon looks just as startled as the end points towards him.

"Pass," Kaelie says looking pissed off and disgusted. Jace lets out an exasperated sound and reaches for the bottle. Clary's heart does a little leap as she secretly prays for it to stop on her but she is immediately repulsed by the thought. Jace is like her _brother._ And worse, her brother's _best friend._

It spins and Clary becomes hypnotised by the reflective green of the bottle, the luminous colours spinning around.

Time seems to pass slowly and she watches as Jace stands, turns slowly and sits down again. His golden eyes seem to melt her as his face sits inches from Clary's.

"Clarissa," he whispers, a small smile playing on his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace's POV

The Cheshire cat grin grows as he stands, turning to see Clary half asleep next to Isabelle. He sits down in front of her.

"Clarissa." Her name escapes Jace's lips and the way it sounds, the way it tastes sends shivers running across his spine. Her eyes flutter then widen slowly as he smirks at her.

"Why is it I must always wake up to you?" She groans loudly and Jon is suddenly standing behind Clary, staring his best friend down.

"What did she just say?!" He demands angrily. _Crap, _Jace thinks. That may have come out the wrong way. Shit. _Clary! Help! _His brain shrieks. She must get Jace's silent message because she splutters, all eyes trained on them as she spins to face her brother. A Morgenstern face-off. How grand! Jace gulps which doesn't help the situation.

"Jonathan, we have never done any of what you are thinking," she says exasperatedly, "Or at least not together." A smirk is plastered on to Clary's face just as soon as it is wiped from Jace's where a stunned expression now sits. Clarissa Morgenstern, naughty little girl. Who would have thought? Jace shakes the image from his head before that leads anywhere that could um - complicate things further. Jon doesn't relax, instead his hard gaze trains on his little sister who laughs softly. Everyone was looking at her in surprise except Isabelle, who just looked entertained. Clary's smile draws attention to her lips. Damn. Jace looks at Jon smugly, "May we carry on?" he drawls. He waves his hand in a 'get it over with' manner and Jace leans towards a slightly startled Clary.

He can feel eyes burning into his back and head and any other part of him. Jordan makes kissy noises and Jace hears a hand contact his skin because he howls in pain as Maia giggles. Everything tunes out. His eyes are locked on hers. Gold on green. They glitter in the dim light and Jace must admit, it's not the first time he's noticed her beauty. The first was grade seven. She had her curls pulled into a loose ponytail that hung over one shoulder. Her eyes filled with concentration as she leaned over the piece of artwork in front of her. Jace had watched her pour all her emotions onto that page. Her delicate hand rushing across the paper in swirls of colour. When she was done, he had snatched the drawing out from under her, but only got a glimpse of gold before it was snatched back and Clary held it triumphantly in her hand. She had poked her tongue out before stalking away. Her hair had fanned out behind her in a fiery curtain, the colour matching her attitude. Jace's lips twitched in the hint of a smile as he gauged the distance between them. Only a few centimetres, maybe three and he would have her lips locked under his own. She closed her eyes, and Jace leaned in those few centimetres and kissed her. His lips brushed over her own and his hand rested gently on her waist as he leaned forward. Clary's hand reached upward, her fingers tangling in Jace's soft hair. A slight gasp escaped her as a spark of electricity passed between them but that just eggs Jace on further. No kiss had ever been like this. He nips her bottom lip and her lips part slightly, allowing him to deepen the kiss. But before Jace's tongue leaves his own mouth a violent cough tears his lips from Clary's. Jonathan Morgenstern may be Jace's best friend but he was going to kill him.

Clary's POV

Struggling to contain her disappointment, Clary pulls away from Jace Wayland. The Jace Wayland. Her brother' s best friend. The best kiss ever. He was an amazing kisser; he was all soft but firm and passionate_. Annnnddd I'm getting sidetracked_. Anyway, as her brother's eyes bulged from his head, Clary trained her sight on Jace, who looked absolutely no frickin' doubt, murderous. It made Clary ecstatic! She disentangles her hands from his head and he lets out a mournful sigh as he slumps down with his back against the couch in front of Clary again.

"Who's next?" Clary smiles sounding slightly giddy.

"No one," Jon answers darkly. Isabelle looks pissed off and she sidles closer to Simon. Maia and Jordan don't complain because they don't need a reason to go at it. And so they do. Everyone groans. Pulling away they look slightly sheepish, and Clary spies Jordan's hand resting just under Maia's… boob. There I said it. Clary sucks her lips in, containing her laughter as she nudges Izzy. She isn't as good as being discreet and shakes with uncontrollable hysterics as Maia turns a mortifying shade of red.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Kaelie suggests. Everyone agrees and gets comfortable as Jon reaches forward to flick through their collection of movies. Clary sees his grin before he holds up the movie, looking directly at his darling sister. Her eyes flicker to the case: It. Of course he would choose clowns! They are only her biggest fear, no biggy. He flicks the lights as everyone prepares for the movie, snuggling into one another or pulling blankets from the back of the lounge to hide behind (okay, maybe that's just Clary). She's piled on two cushions (great levitation for an easy escape) and ten million blankets are wrapped around her slightly shaky shoulders to cower behind.

They are halfway through the movie when Clary begins to tremble with fear. It's only slight at first but after watching a whole movie full of this clown, she can't take it. Her legs shake against Jace's shoulders. Everyone knew what clowns do to her so why didn't anyone stop her idiotic brother? It's payback for spin the bottle; Clary knows it. She hides behind her hands as he prances across the screen. Suddenly Clary's shield is removed and a beautifully angelic face is in front of her. Everyone else is too captivated by the monstrosity on the screen to notice as Jace silently communicates with her.

He raises an eyebrow silently before sitting beside Clary, an arm flung around her shoulders in a welcoming manner. She dives against him, cowering from the TV. Jace's arm tightens around her, pulling Clary against him and she closes her eyes. She falls asleep that way. Jace rubbing soothing circles into Clary's back. Izzy and Simon tracing patterns on each other's intertwined hands secretly, like no one can see. Jon had taken Kaelie upstairs only a few minutes before in an um, passionate embrace. She can only guess at what they're doing and has to supress a shudder. And Maia and Jordan passed out on the floor. But Jace is with Clary. Holding her and before she passes out his words are whispered in her ear.

'I can protect you from anything, not just clowns; and the best part, Red? I want to.'


	5. Chapter 5

Clary's POV

When she awoke the next morning, the sun streaming through the window directly onto her face, Clary froze. An arm was draped across her middle, pressing her closer to him. Jace. Clary felt she could melt. He looked even cuter sleeping, almost vulnerable. His golden locks were tangled across his forehead, his arm was firm around Clary's waist, drawing her closer and with a mortified groan she noticed something on his shirt; a massive drool mark darkened the grey cloth. _That's just great! _Clary thought. Suddenly tired again, she nestled back into Jace's strong chest, his arm tightening as she resumed her position. Clary's eyes weren't closed two seconds when an ungodly roar sounded from behind her. Jace's eyes snapped open and Maia was on her feet, pulling Jordan in front of her for 'protection'. Pfft. Jon looked severely pissed off. His eyes bulged from his head as a shaky finger rose, flicking blindingly fast between Jace and Clary. 'You… you…' he breathed. It would've been quite comical had it not been directed at his 'sweet innocent little sister'. Clary's mouth fell open as Jace shrugged nonchalantly. 'Well, Jon, mate you must understand-' Jace began but he never got to finish the sentence as Jonathan tackled him onto the floor, throwing punches at his best friend's head.

Jon's POV

He tolerated Jace's 'Hey, I'm a manslut' act everyday of the week. God, sometimes he actually _liked_ it. But when it came to Clary, he had taken it too far. First, he kissed her and now he was slowly melting her just like he had to all the other girls in the school, minus Maia and Izzy. When Jon saw Clary, the way she watched Jace, her eyes curious but warm, Jon couldn't help it. He had to pulverize him. That's what he focused on as he slammed his fist repeatedly into Jace Bloody Wayland's oversized head whiled Clary hurled insults at Jon, occasionally flinging herself onto her brother's back in an attempt of attack or trying to pull him away. Jon heard bone crunch under his fist and was sucked back to reality, away from his torturous thoughts of inflicting pain upon Jace. Jon stopped, his hand mid-strike. Clary had stopped screaming and he looked up to see his little sister crying as she watched Jace's face become bloodied. Her pathetic punches and kicks had been replaced by the scrape of nails across Jon's arms, neck and back as Isabelle tore at his skin begging him to get away from her brother. Jon turned to see the faces of Jordan, Maia, Simon and even Kaelie, extremely white and eyes huge with shock. His knuckles were covered in Jace's blood Jon suddenly felt the urge to weep. He held it in, of course but he had just brutalized his best friend, his _brother_. Jon gathered Jace n an unbearable bear hug and let his apologies fly.

'Remind me to never pull an April Fool's on you,' Jace whispered in Jon's ear and he let out a shaky laugh.

'We're good then?' Jon raised an eyebrow questioningly.

'No,' he said fairly, 'I get one free punch up now. Whenever. I. Want.' Jon shook Jace's outstretched hand, but the idea of Jace beating him up made Jon gulp in fear.

Jace's POV

He could hear Clary's furious shouts from the kitchen and watched, as her hair would suddenly fly past the door, pacing and ranting. Jace lowered his head and watched in silence as a teary-eyed Isabelle put on her concentration face to put bandages on his cheekbone and nose. He was stupid to fool around with Jon where Clary was involved. Jace had known him for over a third of his live and never once had he ever let anyone get away with hurting her, but Jace wasn't doing that. In his mind he was doing worse. Playing with her. Her heart, her mind, and god he even thought her body knowing Jon's interpretation of Jace. Jace had watched Clary grow up and she was supposed to be like a sister to him but he just couldn't feel that way. It had been that way for a long time and only now, when she was a catch at school, would she acknowledge him in a nice way. Great progress… towards an inevitably painful death! Jace let out a defeated sigh as Izzy finished her patchwork quilt on his face. She gave him one last desperate look before leaving to join Simon outside.

The ring of a phone cut off his thoughts and he stretched across the kitchen counter to snatch at it before Clary or Jon heard it.

'Jace Wayalnd here, and yes, I'm just as attractive as my voice.' It had taken Jace forever to work out that line but the voice on the other end snapped him to attention.

'Jace, I told you to _never _answer the phone like that.'

A sheepish grin spread across his face at the sound of Jocelyn Fray's voice, even though she couldn't see Jace.

'Sorry Mrs Fray.'

Clary's POV

'JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER MORGENSTERN! If you had have just _listened _to what I was going to say instead of exploding, your best friend wouldn't have been beaten to pulp on Mum's good carpet, now would he?' Nothing. No hint of a smile. Nothing. 'Jon.' Clary said softly, sliding onto the couch next to him. Now that she had finished her rant about how she would never do that stuff with Jace and she doesn't need to be protected, Clary felt bad. 'Thank you for being there for me but Jace wouldn't hurt me and he's known me too long to like me like that!' His lips twitched. Progress. 'And like anyone would get away with doing anything like that with me, not with you around. Even I would die then!'

'According to last night, someone already did.' Clary gulped. So, she did let that slip. Oops. Just then, the door swung open, revealing an extremely rough looking Jace. His hair had been dyed red and his cheeks were a collection of mottled purple. Clary crashed across the room, barrelling into his arms and clutching at him tightly. Stunned, at first he didn't respond but soon after she felt him relax and return the embrace. Tucking her under his arm in a _brotherly_ way, they strode over to Jon. He held something out. The phone. Jon looked such a mess. His head in his hands and tears rolling down his face. Clary grabbed it from Jace and tried not to blush as he pushed a kiss to the top of her hair for good luck. _Family _tradition.

'Clary Fray, and yeah I'm more attractive then the douche who answered the phone!' Jace grinned at her as she answered.

'Clarissa, Jace been teaching you some new vocab has he?' Oops.

'H-Hi Mum!' Clary stuttered with fake-enthusiasm.'


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's POV

She flew around the house, picking up empty chip packets and dusting the furniture as she went. Jon and Jace were attempting to get the blood out of the carpet and hopefully attempting to smooth things over between them in the process. Jace had just lain there and let Jon beat him up, like he was ashamed. Was he ashamed of kissing Clary? For holding her like he had done a thousand times before? She hoped not. Clary didn't want to admit it but Jace Wayland was more than a brother. He was this gorgeous and slightly arrogant ass who was always there for her. But he was Jon's best friend so she shook her head to clear the thoughts. Their mum had said she would be home in an hour and a half so that left them enough time to clean up the mess from the previous night. Maia and Jordan had left with Kaelie but Simon and Izzy remained in my kitchen, furiously packing away the medical supplies. Those two were so perfect for one another even if they were so completely different.

"SHIT!" Clary yelled as she stepped on a piece of a glass bottle from last night. The green material had split the bottom of her foot halfway open. Pounding feet on the stairs met her ears as she screamed curses, clutching at her foot. Jace's hands wrapped around Clary, carrying her to the couch. A smirk steadily grew on his face as he chortled.

"This is a medical emergency and you're laughing at me?!" I screamed at him incredulously.

"Clary, it was shallow, the blood is already stopping." Smartass. She peered at her foot and snarled. Traitor.

Jace's POV

Clary's scream had Jace racing away from Jon and up to the theatre room. She stood in the centre of the deep brown carpet, hopping madly as tears poured down her cheeks, soaking her shirt. After he had fixed her up, Jace sat carefully next to her on the couch, no contact at all. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. Jace didn't want to admit it but Clary was gorgeous and he had fallen for her. Jace. The angelic golden boy had fallen for a fiery redhead whose hair matched her temper. He wanted her to know but if Jon found out… well the reaction of simply falling asleep with her was enough to prove he didn't trust Jace with his little sister. Lost in thought, he tuned in to hear Clary's words pass her lips before her breath caught.

"Jace, you're more than a brother…" She had said that. Just now. Wow. His turn. Say something Jace. Don't just sit here. He stared. She chewed on her bottom lip, gnawing at the skin, tears forming in her emerald eyes, her cheeks blushing furiously. NO. Don't cry Clary. No. Why can't he move? Jace blinked rapidly trying to gather his thoughts as she jumped from the couch, heading for the door, limping slightly on her sore leg. Tell her. He had to tell her. Yeah. Do that.

Jace flew from his spot and grabbed at her wrist. Her eyes shone brighter with the tears and he couldn't stand it. Tell her how you feel. No. Show her.

Jace lent down, cupping Clary's burning cheek in his palm, bringing his nose to hers. He pressed his lips to hers, gently, a whisper of a kiss. Then firmer, and Jace whispered into her mouth.

"You have never been my sister, Clary. You've always been the one I wanted. Even when those other girls were all over me, you were the one all over my mind." Well, that was more then he was supposed to say but now she knew. She stood staring for a second. Then her mouth reconnected to his, her hands slipping into his hair and forcing them closer together. Jace straightened, his arms encircling her waist. There was no room between them and that was how he wanted to keep it. Finally, his lungs cried for help. Jace broke away, keeping their foreheads attached.

"That was intense," she breathed.

"Go out with me Clary?" The question hung there for a while before she answered, nodding numbly. Jace tucked a strand of fire behind her ear, kissing the top of her nose.

The doorbell rang and she left, leaving him with a smile on his face and a flustered mind. Clary was his. But Jon, if he found out… those details would have to be discussed later; hopefully, after more kissing.

Clary's POV

She messily rearranged her hair to hide her heated face. Jace Bloody Wayland was hers. A smile crept back across Clary's face as she raced past Jon to answer the door.

"Mum!" Clary yelled as she flung herself at her mother. Jocelyn Fray was the mirror image of Clary, her red hair slightly more tame then her daughter's but the artist blood she held ran through her veins. They chatted excitedly over her latest sale and about school and nothing at all until the boys came down. Jace grinned sheepishly at Clary over her mother's head as she hugged her son.

"Jocelyn," he greeted her with a grin and a small wave. But she attacked, grabbing him in a hug; even a spy could not escape. Laughter rang through the house as they welcomed their mother home.

The day had passed quickly and now Chinese tae away containers were spread across the carpet, covering the last specks of blood that remained there. The boys had done a good job in cleaning it but the red had bled into the strands of the patterned rug. Sweet and sour pork wafted through the room, Clary reached for the fork at the same time as Jace, who snatched at the utensil, poking his tongue out at her. He looked incredibly sexy as his lips gleamed with the sauce. Clary averted her eyes quickly. If Jon found out then they were dead. She would have to talk to Jace about that later tonight, if he was staying. Because school is tomorrow and there is no way to hide it there. Clary frowned slightly. That could all wait, hopefully until after more kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

Clary POV

Finishing dinner, Clary scurried away to my room, leaving the boys to clean up the mess she had made. Oops. Her fingers itched to hold a pencil instead of a chopstick the whole night and finally she would be given release. Snatching at her sketchbook, peppered with doodles and notes from Simon and Izzy, a lead pencil soon found its way to the paper, moving under the control of Clary's fingers. Short, sharp flickers of movement across a once flawless page. The white was soon blemished by finger marks and smudges but in the centre of all the mess was a god. Jace stared back at her, his signature smirk plastered on his stupidly attractive and arrogant face. Clary's Jace. She smiled to herself as she gently closed the book, falling asleep with her face marked by pencil and a grin.

Jon POV

Jace hummed a merry little tune as they washed at the pile of used dishes that littered the kitchen bench. It sounded like one of the old 60's shows, the overly happy family and the small 1st world problems they faced. Jon grimaced at the thought. He was happy, there was nothing wrong with that. Reaching for the last dish, Jon sighed as his best friend of over a third of my life ruffled his hair, his way of saying goodnight; Jace was staying over again. Their mum had no problem with it and in all honesty, Jon didn't feel like deteriorating his fuel on driving him to the other side of town, wasting his money and precious beauty sleep. Jace sauntered up the stairs and rounded the corner towards the spare bedroom. Okay, so it was Jace's bedroom and no one said otherwise in this family.

Jace POV

Jace's feet hit the carpet in even, soft footfalls, making his way toward the sleeping redhead. God, this was so paedophilic! He reached her bedside, smiling down at the angelic Clary before him. Her fiery curls wound around her face in sleep, tangling them through the spiral bound sketchbook she held so preciously in her hands. Silently, Jace reached toward it, tugging it away from her peaceful body. He wasn't going to look, honest to god, but the thought of seeing Clary from another side was too good to resist. He flicked through, page after page of meaningless drawings; Jon mid-air, back flipping off the pool edge, Jocelyn, her graceful hands wrapped around the neck of Valentine, his piercing eyes staring directly into Jace's skull. Quickly scrolling through a few more of her family, Jace stopped on the one that looked most like the fantasy of a young girl. Intertwined hands. No scars on the hands, perfectly rounded nails and slender fingers. Jace let loose a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Perfection. Turning to the next page, Jace allowed himself to grin in the light of the moon, his only light for this magnificent art showcase. It was like a mirror had been placed in his hands. Jace saw only himself. Clary stirred, rolling onto her side to see him standing before her. The emerald eyes he adored so much bleary with sleep. The sketchbook slipped back a page as he sat beside her, leaning back on the wooden bedhead. Clary's fragile body tucked into his side, her hair tickling his chin as he rested his head atop of her own. The picture of the perfect hands before them.

"That's Izzy and Simon," she whispered hoarsely into his chest. Jace couldn't help but admit. She sounded sexy when she was sleepy. They stayed like that for a while, simply looking at the artwork, holding each other. Clary drifted off soon after, quiet snores, muffling in Jace's shirt, his hand drawing patterns along her arm and through her hair. Carefully, he slipped away from her, leaving his own note atop the cover of the sketchbook. He stood at the door, admiring his girlfriend before slipping into the darkness in the hall.

Clary POV

Clary awoke to sun streaming into her eyes. The curtain had been left open. Blinking hard to clear her eyes, she craned her neck towards the clock that sat atop her bedside table. 5:34am. Groaning in pain at the early hour, Clary rolled from her bed. Rubbing repeatedly at her swollen eyes, she raced to the bathroom in desperate need of a pee. She burst through the door, relieved herself and made her way to the mirror, taming her wild curls with a straightener; her sleek red hair fell past her lower back in a soft curtain of colour. Padding towards her bedroom, Clary pulled on tight blue jeans and a green long sleeve button down before yanking on a black leather hoodie and brown boots. Filling her schoolbag with the essentials, she reached for her sketchbook but noticed something just out of place. Through the swirls and coloured pictures of her cover, an elegant slanted writing mixed between the scrawl of her best friends. She smiled as she left for school, the words imprinting on her mind.

_I can protect you from more than clowns. X – YGB_

Your Golden Boy. _Her _Golden Boy.

Needless to say, the casual smile soon formed a fully-fledged grin as she raced for her metallic gold bike. _Motor_bike. Her first golden boy.


	8. Chapter 8

Clary POV

The wind whipped across any skin unprotected by leather. The sting made her feel alive as she darted and dodged through the busy traffic of Brooklyn. Finally, school came into view and Clary pulled neatly into the first free parking spot she saw. Isabelle, Simon and Jordan stood waiting for her at the entrance to the building. As she pulled off her helmet, and strutted her way towards the group, someone almost twice the size of her lifted her off her feet.

'LITTLE SISTER, HOW RUDE OF YOU TO LEAVE WITHOUT WAKING ME UP!' Jonathan's lecture continued as Clary roared with laughter. Her eyes caught a movement and she followed the golden angel as he moved toward her.

'Jon, what have we got first up?' His question was almost lost in the hustle of the siblings but his voice alone was enough to make Clary's heart stop. A grunt from her brother signalled his absolute idiocy to such thing as a timetable. Turning to face the short redhead, a mischievous grin spread across Jace's face as they began walking to join their friends. Izzy pounced upon Clary's arrival, engulfing her in a hug, barely giving her time to breathe before throwing up a story of how Alec got drunk last night. Clary laughed when she was needed to and grimaced when it was necessary but her mind was still on the smile from earlier. Jace was going to do something. Shit.

Suddenly, Jordan stumbled face first towards the ground. A curly haired girl clung to his back. Clary smiled at the affectionate display between her friends. Maia, still holding onto Jordan's hand smiled at the two girls before dragging her boyfriend towards her locker. Make out session.

'Yeah, I'd rather not be a witness to that,' Simon mused as he came to Isabelle's side, flinging an arm around her shoulder. That was her best friend, only commenting when he thought it a dire time. Laughter echoed the halls and bounced off the metal lockers. The group parted ways, and Clary headed towards her own locker. Here was the routine she knew but never once loved. Put in the code, swing open the door, grab her English books, slam the door, jump at the sight of Sebastian, - Jump at the sight of Sebastian? It took Clary a moment to pull away from her daydreaming world before the sharp features of Sebastian Verlac swam into view. He had never once talked to her in public, why should he start now?

'Hey short stuff,' His gruff voice edged with flirtation. Her face must have given away her confusion as he threw his head back, chuckling toward the ceiling. She turned to leave him behind her when his hand shot out, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

'You looked hot the other night, y'know?' Her face burnt as the blood rose to the surface. Clary wasn't sure whether she should be flattered or murderous. This dickhead had made her think she was no better than a pile of shit that same night. He had smirked as she ran for safety; he had never ever made a move. So why should he now, when she was finally happy? His huge hand softly caressed her shoulder before he leaned close.

'Would've looked better with nothing,' his breath rustled her hair as she inhaled sharply. His dark eyes flicked to hers before he straightened, walking in the opposite direction. She self-consciously released her breath, relaxing slightly. That was lip-bitingly nerve racking but also quite nice. He had noticed her in a good way. That was something she had never thought would happen. But she had Jace now. She had to stop thinking about Sebastian. She was happy with Jace. And Sebastian would only use her. Suddenly, she was angry. She would not let him do that.

Pushing back her shoulders and holding her chin high, Clary made her way to English. She swore she could feel someone watching her but when she turned around, the halls were empty.

Jace POV

Verlac had her blushing. No. That could not be happening. Jon, Jace and Kaelie stood only 10 metres away from the exchange between the two opposite ends of the high school food chain. The other two both oblivious to the flirting as they were arousing one another had been too much for Jace's eyes. His gaze had wandered aimlessly for all of two seconds before bright red hair caught his attention. Only then to be joined by a slick black head. His hands were clenching and unclenching as he saw Clary relax. He wanted to go to her, to hold her and ask her what happened. But she straightened, almost as though she had heard his thoughts, before storming to class. He remained in the hall watching her as the bell chimed. When she stopped, Jon finally broke away from his distraction, pulling Jace by his upper arm into the classroom for chemistry. His final glimpse of her was a fan of red, flying in all directions as she spun around. But she did not see him. She did not notice him at all.


	9. Author's Note

Hey Shadowhunters,

So i know i haven't posted in probably getting close to half a year but this story just doesn't feel up to my normal standards. I'm thinking about redoing the whole lot. Longer chapters, more information on relationships, keeping the same storyline. Al of it stays the same but gets bigger and better. Sound okay? Let me know x


End file.
